


Bas

by ADLegend21



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Combat, Gen, Qunari angst, Spoilers, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADLegend21/pseuds/ADLegend21
Summary: Inquisitor Saare Adaar comes face to face with the fate that awaited her had her parents not escaped the Qun.





	Bas

Her Heartbeat was like a drum that rang in her ears. Her left arm burned and crackled with intense magical energy. Her staff crackled as the flames at the tip were ready to be thrown and her body was cooled with energy form the fade dancing around her as seamlessly as air going into her lungs when she breathed. All her life she'd known magic. She'd been able to dream and talk with spirits since she was 3 feet tall.

She'd been told that magic was meant to serve man, never to rule over him, but she never wanted to rule anything, just talk with her friends in her dreams. Magic had been a part of her when she was angry when people would make fun of her horns, when she was happy when she got free bread from a baker, and when she was sad when her parents had to hide from funny looking elves and humans that gave them looks and followed them. Magic made her a valuable asset to many mercenary bands and got her as many sovereigns as she ever needed.

Magic made her the Herald of Andraste. Magic put her in the path of opposing Corypheus and being the one person who could prevent the world from being destroyed. Magic saved innocent lives and took them from dangerous people. Magic healed the sky and sealed the Breach. Magic revealed the origins of the Inquisition and stopped a Titan from destroying the deep roads.

Magic doomed the ancient Elves and created the veil to separate the fade from the real world. Magic put her in the path of the Qun. Magic brought the Viddisala to her.

Magic made her come face to face with all that she could have been. Magic made her fight a Saarebas!

He was a hulking mass of magical energy bent on destroying her. Even from her distance she could see his sewn lips and hear the snarls that escape them. She could see scaring and injuries from restraints even as he cast powerful magic without a staff, making her work extra hard to protect her Kadan and their battle companions while her left hand was on the verge of exploding.

She skids back as she protected Sera from an explosive wave of magic and unleashed one in response from her arm. " _ **AHHHHHHHHHH**_ "

She felt Cassandra's strong arm on her back and felt the Seeker's energy course into her, empowering her, rallying her in the face of her greatest fear and how she saw herself in the mountainous creature in front of her.

With all her might, Saare used her mastery over Rift magic to open the fade and rain down fire upon the Saarebas. The fade seemed to burn all around them as she opens a temporary rift with her left hand to offset the magic burning the limb and slowly but surely The Saarebas begins to weaken and disappear, it's own magic being overwhelmed by her own.

She couldn't help but wonder who he used to be, who his parents were, what dreams he had, who he wanted to be. Tears fell down her face as part of her name disappeared before her. She'd realized a short time ago that she'd been named Saare, but that it was missing a piece. She would've been a Saarebas under the Qun, instead of a free mage.

"Kadan."

The Iron Bull's strong hand finds her shoulder after the danger has passed, the Eluvian glowing with warm light, almost inviting her toward it. Her mind races through the fear that she knows he can see on her face. "Solas...has some explaining to do..."

She walks through the Eluvian to see the Viddisala turned to stone without so much as a motion from the Elf in front of her. Magic makes her hand burn. Magic makes her feel fear and anguish. Magic has made her hate. Magic takes her arm from her and makes her lose a friend to his fiendish plot. Magic reminds her of who she is because she chose to be that. Magic made her Kadan. Magic gave her freedom and purpose. Magic gave her pride. Magic gave her wisdom. Magic gave her a name.

Saare ~~bas~~


End file.
